Victims vs Serial Killers
by Mystic Howl
Summary: Candace seeks revenge against Joe for all the people he murdered. Candace uses Love's brother Forty to get close to Joe. Forty is damaged and broken just like Candace. Will two broken souls heal each other? Or will they die trying? Serial killers may have the advantage of disguise but the Viticm's are here to shatter it. Expect You Drama with twists you won't see coming. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 The Mission **

**By Mystic Howl**

**I don't like Joe. My favorite characters Candace and Forty. This Candace and Forty pairings. We need more You fanfiction **

Candace knew it was time. Her psycho ex-boyfriend, Joe strike again he killed Guinevere Beck his girlfriend and framed the therapist for the murder. Joe is a serial killer and she is the only one that knows that. He needs to me stop leaving only her to do it. First, she prepared evidence found out everyone murdered connected to Joe and Beck.

Benji went to a suspect meeting didn't contact friends after but kept up appearances on social media.

Peach Salinger Beck's best friend, secretly in love with Beck. Joe tried to kill her but succeed the seconded time by shooting and fixed the scene to look like a suicide death. Joe was seen by a police car a day before having crashed the car and left DNA at the scene. So all that would be needed is to match the samples.

Ron's violent abusive boyfriend of neighbor. No evidence left and witness moved away plus won't testify anyway as corrupted by scene.

Guinevere Beck murdered in the cage may be evidence and he did falsely frame the therapist.

Candace searches the apartment found the location, where keepsakes kept. Though it was empty cleared of evidence. All possible evidence gather she heads to Joe's bookshop. Determined she forced the door open. She sensed attention from the counter follow her. She couldn't be recognized because of her pulled up hood and sunglasses. As she walks through the book stands she thought _still the same creep_.

"Hey Bunny," Candace said using her nickname for him.

"Candace you're_"

"Alive. So, I think we have some unfinished business to talk about"

"Okay"

Candace wanting to talk more privately so they went to a cafe. Candace kept up the suspense by ordering food and acting as if this was the most normal thing ever.

"What do you want?" Joe asks getting increasingly frustrated and anxious.

"I want to kill you but I don't have the guts for that," she said then pause for theatrics "I am going to do something way worse than kill you. I am going to make you see your true self" She said seriously not breaking eye contact. She ate French fries while Joe's reaction played outcrossing from fear and panic. He excused himself to go to bathroom and sneak out sooner than Candace caught on to what he was doing. So he got away but not for long if Candace can help it.

Candace was surfing the internet, social media any form of news for clues to Joe's location. When a video of a guy caught her eye. He was tall slim build with a thin beard, obviously having a mental breakdown as he waving a knife on a table in the middle of Henderson's party. The guy calming him look like ... it couldn't be, it was Joe. BINGO! She books a two-way ticket to Los Angeles hoping she will ever make it back.

Candace knew she need a way to get to Joe or Will as he calls himself now. Joe's obsession is Love so dating Love's brother puts her in the immediate circle, perfect. Now to arrange a chance meeting. Being in LA means everyone is on social media. So setting up a social media profile on Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat, WhatsApp under the name Amy Adam. She followed Forty, liking and writing comments of appraise "inspired" "amazing" "How did you come up with that?" until Forty send a friend request which she accepted.

"Hey" Candace types

"So you like my work?" Forty types with smiley faces

"Yeah, you will be big one day. I am sure of it." Candace types with a winking face.

"Thanks"

The texts progressed flirtily and soon they were sending a selfie of each other. Candace had to admit Forty was hot in a rugged way. His hair short and beard was just her type but she couldn't get distracted. He came off as a stuck up, arrogant rich kid but there was something deeper she had yet to see.

Forty was being less needy of Love's attention everyone seems to notice but hadn't a clue why. Every morning he would text Amy saying "Good morning" "Hey gorgeous" it was a unique gesture for Forty to be kind but he liked Amy. First, she was hot and she understood him the way no one really could. Not even Love could understand as much as Amy. Her sarcasm and humour made him laugh.

"Forty, Forty where are you?" His twin sister Love waves her hands to get his attention.

"Are you ok, rejection can be hard but don't go backwards go forwards" Forty cringe remembering going to Henderson party and being told he doesn't have it.

"Yeah I am fine, ok I need space, please," Forty says heading outside through the back leaving a stumped Love.

Love is freaking out when has Forty ever need space. Will comes from the back, lugging a box of books for the store.

"Will, I need to talk to you" Will or Joe come up dropping the box of books.

_When you need me Love I am here, always. Because we are soulmates and that's what we do. _

"Forty is acting strange he told me to give him space. Never in his life has he said that." Love says panicking.

_Your panicking Love I am here to help, advise. Space from your brother gives us more space no more three wheelings. _"This could be good for Forty. At least he is thinking not wallowing"

"Maybe, I would feel better knowing" Love states sadly.

Will goes in the direction Forty left, he is still outside talking on the phone. Will perches his ear up and listens hard.

"Hey Sexy, pick up I really need to talk to you. I know your at work but please call me and I could use your guidance.

_For you Love anything. If that means I have to watch over your brother Forty who I can't stand then I will._

_I first check his Instagram he posts at least four pictures a day. His tweets are usually about Henderson and worshiping the ground he walks on. I read the comments to get any clues. Only one seems suspicious someone is complementing his works, ideas. Who is Amy Adams? she has no face in the profile, interesting. Her account isn't private and has posted no photos weird, must not be from Los Angeles. Amy could have been who he called Sexy. I don't care he is not your problem Love._

Candace looks at all the evidence she has on Joe is might me enough she hopes it would be. Beck's book is what she needs to drop in Forty lap and pray he is smart enough to figure it out. She had a plan use Forty slowly drip feed the information so it more believable instead of all together. Maybe she should feel bad for catfishing and using Forty he seems possibly nice.

Candace rents a room at this totally La lady who know self defence so that's good. She felt safe, secure than she had in years though she was thought to be dead she never trusted anyone again. She didn't make friends in England where she lived just living never getting to close. She just existed every day checking her brother and sister profiles on internet looking at their pictures she loves them so much.

_Candace remembers her fifteenth birthday. Being the youngest of the family is got lots of love from her parents and siblings. They all pitch in to get the best birthday gift of her life a microphone like real singers uses when singing. She wanted to be the next big thing. She used that microphone every day practicing until is broke it and cried for days. That microphone changed her life._

She remembers all the great practices in their band Martyr. Her brother James came up with that when in a drunken fit, James was the arrogant, womaniser. James play the drums in the band; it came naturally to him even if he was drunk or stoned. Her sister Cathy was the lead guitarist, Cathy was the quiet, kind one. She loved them both some much but she couldn't go back just yet. Candace was the songwriter or lead singer. Never really having confidence in her abilities she wrote songs on her emotions which she had plenty of since being buried alive. She keeps all her songs in a book her prized possession.

The light she once had is dead she is dark broke by the trauma. She is scared for life, the dreams the memories haunted her.

"_Joe please I am sorry. Ok, I do love you. Please don't, let me go."_

"_You don't love me you never did. So, don't lie, you did this not me. All I did was love you but you betrayed me" _

_Candace cries fearing for her life_

_**I feel for Candace she been through a lot.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Emotions

**Ch 2 **

**By Mystic Howl**

_Candace was surrounded by her family home. "Mom, Dad, James, Cathy anyone?" She heard no reply, only the echoing off the walls. She looked in the mirror she was seeing her 17-year-old self in reflection. She freaks out she is seventeen again. Why? she thought I am seventeen again what this is great. No more real-life problems. She went to the garage and sure enough, her old microphone was there. She smiled plugging in the microphone and begins to sing a song she wrote. She wrote this song because she needed to disappear forever, leaving her family and she knew is would miss them but it was for the best._

_Don't Forget About Me_

"_**If I fall, can you pull me up?**_

_**Is it true, your watching out**_

_**And when I'm tired, do you with me?**_

_**In my head so I can sleep without you?**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Without you there's holes in my soul**_

_**Hey, hey**_

_**Let the water in**_

_**Where ever you've gone?**_

_**How, how, how?**_

_**I just need to know **_

_**That you won't forget about me**_

_**Where ever you've gone?**_

_**How, how, how?**_

_**I just need to know **_

_**That you won't forget about me **_

_**Lost through time and that's all I need **_

_**So** **much love, than one day buried **_

_**Hope you're safe, 'cause I lay you leaves**_

_**Is there more than we can see?**_

_**Answer for me**_

_She stopped singing when she heard clapping, her family was there. Mom and Dad standing to clap but where were Cathy and James? Suddenly sticks shitting percussion sound through the garage and she turned around it was James playing his drum set and to her right was Cathy plugging in her electric guitar. Candace just pause enjoy the sound of her sibling's music they were talented. She knew her life could have been very different if Joe didn't throw a wrench in it. She prepares to sing, opening her mouth to deliver her lyrics. She frozen hearing groans and screams of pain coming from where her parents were. She looked up to see Joe dripping with blood on the floor was Candace's parents' deaths. Joe gave a menacing smirk "see Candace you can never escape me. It didn't have to end like this. You should have loved me" Joe stood over her parents leaning down to check their pulses "well it looks like I need a big hole for the four of them". The four of them she thought she turns to glance at Cathy and James "NOOOO" she cried tears welling up in her eyes Cathy and James had major head injuries. She looks at her hand she was holding a bloody stone making her fall to her knees "YOU BASTARD" Joe kneeled down to Candace level breathing at her ear sending a chill down her spine "you did this"_

Candace woke with a start shouting "Cathy, James" She shut her eyes wishing the images away but Cathy and James flooded her mind. She pulls her pajamas sleeves down and deciding to surf Instagram to calm her down. She glances at Forty pages he posts lots of photos with Henderson some famous Comedian Candace never heard of. She stops seeing a photo of Forty and Love hugging they look to be in there last year on high school Candace felt a renewal of determination and fight.

Joe watched Love checking the foods in the market of produce. _ Love you are nothing like Beck and I think we can make this work. I will even tolerate your possession, dependant brother. _

Joe walks home taking his usual root feeling as if she someone's watching him, he glances around nothing. Joe goes up to the roof seeing Ellie recorded him. She jumps seeing Joe _she is recording me why is she? It would be so easy to throw her over the ledge. No, I am a good person_. "Why are you recording me?" Joe says aggressively frightening Ellie.

"I wasn't"

"Give me the phone" _Gently Joseph_

"No"

"Give it to me," Joe says attempting to forcibly take the phone knocking it over the edge.

"I was just doing a movie for school," Ellie says storming out.

Forty face-timing Amy only to have it ring out. Did he freak her out with texting her every day? Let's just he was in a bad mood. Everyone in the shop could tell to stay clear. Joe wasn't lucky though Forty made him work twice as hard and he leaches on to Joe going everywhere with him. Joe was ready to kill him there and then but he remembered Forty is Love twin. So, that's what he did as Forty talks and talked. At the end of Joe's shift, Joe said he had to go grocery shopping to get rid of forty. He ran out through the back of Anavrin colliding into Love knocking them to the ground.

"Oww" Love said groaning.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. _"Sorry Love I was just running away from..."

"From..?" Love said raising an eyebrow _she is flirting with me. I can't ruin it by saying her brother. _Love gets up pulling Joe up as well who is trying to think of a reply.

"I was running from books" _Shit, shit_

"You running from books. I don't believe that" Love said.

_You know me too well Love. That's why we are meant to be_ "I was running from Forty. He was being ..."

"Clinging" Love finished frantically "he is about to go on a bend," she says dashing into the shop but Forty was gone.

_Love, I let this happen that's on me so it's up to me to sort it._

Forty checked his phone once more nothing. Forty doesn't handle his emotions instead he goes drinking or smoking himself into a pit. Forty really like Amy that's why it hurt a much and she understood him. He lined up 5 shot glass pouring Captain Morgan into them beginning his favorite game. How many shots can he down in a minute? Forty lost count of the number of shots he knocks back he took out his phone drunkenly texting.

"Amy your hot did you know that?"

"Drop dead gorgeous"

"Amy? Why won't you talk to me?"

Forty just started to send crying emotions. Luckily Joe found him through Instagram. Forty drunkenly post a photo of a bench that Love identified as the local pub.

Joe tried to keep his cool but drunken Forty was worse than sober Forty. He never shuts up about some chick Amy he probably met at a bar.

"Why won't she text me?"

"Have you meet Amy?

"No" Joe growl supporting Forty weight.

"You should she is amazing. I want to meet her"

Joe sighed as he unlocked the apartment door dropping Forty on the cou_ch._

_This is should bring me back to your good graces, Love. I text you and you reply straight away. I Love your concern, but why can't care about me not your stupid brother. Wait, I a jealous of Forty no, no._

Love arrived 10 minutes after the text. She covers Forty with a blanket and kisses him sweetly forehead.

"I am so sorry Joe. He is delicate and very fragile a simple thing can cause this"

_I accept your apology Love because I am a good guy_

Love makes Joe a dinner even though it's 12:00. They talk, laugh and eat.

Joe remembers one thing Forty said something about Amy "Love do you know anyone called Amy?"

"No, why?"

"Just Forty was rambling on about an Amy. She hasn't called him back or something"

"Oh, what did he say exactly?" Love asks almost too curious.

"He talked about how amazing and gorgeous she is"

_You smile at me and I know I have done well._

Before they know it, much to Joe's delight they're making out across the table. Love bites his lip drawing blood and Joe pulls back wiping the blood away.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Love says biting her lip.

_Do I ever, I have been waiting for this since I first meet you, Love. I finally get a reward for looking out for your brother._

"Yes," Joe says showing Love the bedroom and silently thanking Forty for this.

**Thanks to everyone that read my other chapter or story. Thank you for the reviews. I would like you guys to know that I do have Dyslexia. So my grammar and writing are the best I can do. If you don't like it don't read.**


	3. Ch 3 Serial Killers 1 Victims 0

Will Bettelheim, the real Will Bettelheim paced the see-through box. Dried blood still on his forehead as he tried threatening, reasoning, pleading but Joe wouldn't let him out.

"Joe, I have Money?" Will desperately. He placed his hands on the glass staring straight into Joe's emotionless eyes. "Please this isn't going to end well. Let me go and I won't bother you ever again"

"I stole your identity, abducted you and you won't turn me in"

"Fine, tell me how I could trust you," Joe says as he walking to the exit.

"Joe, please Joe don't leave. I HAVE THE ANSWER" Will shouted desperately sinking to his knees crying.

Joe paused _I guess I will give you a chance Will. You can help me with my new identity. _

Joe faced Will with an unreadable expression. Joe irritably tapped his foot conscious of the time. Joe wanted to return to Love before she woke. Their intense night of hot sex entered her mind and he could feel himself getting excited.

"The real answer is no you can't," Will says.

_What angle are you working, Will? I won't let you trick me and mess my life with Love. I have to protect Love, our Love._

"Joe, I need my meds" Will pleaded.

_I want to believe you, Will. I do but I can't too much is at stake. _

Joe grabs the supplies the 2L water bottle, 3 ham sandwiches and puts them in the box for Will to eat during the day.

"Your Welcome" Joe says hotly.

"Thank You" Will squeaks.

_Love, I am not a bad guy. I bring Will food, the old me would have killed him. I have changed Love for you. _

Ignoring Will's yells not to leave. Joe head back to his apartment tiptoeing past Forty who was still passed out from last night's attention-seeking. Joe strips off slipping back into his bed with Love.

_You didn't notice I was gone Love and that's ok your asleep in my bed. Last night's flashes into my mind you and me fucking uninterrupted. I love the way you wrap your body around me with love not like Beck who just wanted a fuck. We sleep for hours spooning until are peace is ruin by a phone. I hate technology it ruins my life. I would gladly destroy all the technology in the world for you Love._

Love opens her eyes and smiles up at Joe. "Hey," Love says leaning up to kisses Joe.

They deepen the kissing getting more passionate by the minute. Joe climbs on top of Love his excitement poking Love in her stomach. Joe's perfect moment ruin by Forty's phone's constant ringing.

Love gets up following the noise of the phone echoing through the apartment. The phone was on the coffee table in front of the knockout Forty. Love checked the name Amy Adam she had never heard of her. Curious she answered the phone.

"Hey, Forty babes" Amy aka Candace says in her husky voice.

"Sorry, it's Forty's sister Love. He is asleep right now"

"Oh, your Forty's twin Love. He has told me so about you"

"I have heard nothing about you," Love says with a faked pleasant voice.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Tell Forty to call me when wakes" Amy said cutting off the phone too quickly for Love to say anymore.

Instead, Love stares at the phone shocked. There is something shady about her, she thought. She longed to stroll checking the messages they exchanged, and she did. She didn't like this Amy person she was dark, smug and arrogant. She was getting close to Forty and she seems like someone who would break Forty's heart.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Forty yelled seeing Love scrolling on his phone. Forty grabbed the phone from Love's hands glaring.

"I was … your phone was ringing, and I answered it" Love said obviously flustered trying to come up with an excuse.

Forty pushes himself off the couch groaning from his hangover. He rubbed his head processing what Love just said. Phone ringing. He remembered texting drinking shots after shots and calling and texting Amy last night.

"Who called?"

"Amy called looking for you"

Forty began to panic lifting his phone and turning red. Forty turned to Love glaring "You are supposed to stop me from doing stupid things"

"It's not my fault. You got yourself wasted, not me"

"You are supposed to look after me" Forty whined soundly like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"I am not your au pair" Love yelled.

Forty glared at Love hurt and betrayed. Forty looked away from Love gathering his stuff. Forty tear-eyed strolled out of the apartment slamming the door.

How long did Forty walk for he wasn't sure? He didn't like to talk about his past particularly his late au pair. Forty wouldn't talk to Love he was pissed. He felt like Love shot an arrow piercing his heart. Forty took out his phone dialing the only person he wanted to talk to.

The club music was blaring that you can't hear yourself think. All over the club people were shifting and groping. The atmosphere buzzing with arousal. Los Angles people really know how to party like there is no tomorrow. Amy and Forty were at the bar face to face for their first face to face meeting. Neither were disappointed both completely satisfied nothing discussed on the phone was fake.

"Ok let me get this straight you and your sister had a fight about you getting drunk last night," Amy said mocking him.

"Your right it was stupid" Forty admitted.

"Always am," Amy says smugly clicking her glass with Forty's. Candace aka Amy knew she needs to flirt with Forty and become his girlfriend for the plan to work. Amy felt guilty but tossed it to one side it was for a good cause.

Amy gestured to the bartender, who poured another shot. Amy inhaled the Vodka. Forty leaned closer enchanted by Amy her personality, her body. Seeing the opportunity Amy seductively dragged Forty by the hand to the dancefloor. Amy guided Forty to the middle of the dance floor. Forty awkwardly danced to the unfamiliar hip hop beat.

"Come on, move with the beat," Amy said, breathing into Forty's ear sending a pleasant thrill.

"I can't dance" Forty whispered humiliated by Amy smashing The Prep, her attitude perfecting the dance.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch and learn" Amy encouraged.

She movement letting the rhythm take her into a time when she memorized this dance at the age of 6 with her siblings. Forty was amazed at how her bodied moved so naturally. Amy took Forty hands in hers mimicking The Prep movements.

"Did you learn professional?" Forty asked trying to keep his eyes away from Amy cleavage. But Amy noticed his eyes wandering smirking.

"Since I was six" Amy replied with the brightest smile Forty had ever seen.

Forty mirroring Amy's sexy thrusts. Amy pulled Forty closer she could smell is Hugo Boss cologne. She puts her hands to his hips to demonstrate the dance. Forty felt his skin burn at her touch and nervously laughed causing Amy to giggle.

People observed Amy's superior skill and it was on social media for anyone to see. Anyone. People cheered them on it making this one of Amy's happiest moments. She told herself it was the atmosphere, but Forty company had something to do with it.

Joe put a comforting arm around the crying Love. Love curled into Joe's loving embrace crying. The au pair had been a no-go area since that unforgettable day. She knew the au pair got what she deserved but Forty never understood that.

"He will never forgive me" Love sobbed "he is going to do something foolish and it's my fault"

"Of course, not properly went back to his place to sleep of the hangover" Joe assured.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you or your brother. I promise" Joe says already hatching a plan. He broke away from Love at the first opportunity. Cap and grey clothes at the ready for his disguise.

_Candace, you have found me. You're trying to ruin me again. You are poison in my veins. The only antidote is for me to kill you. You are temptress, you have Forty hypnotize with your thrusting dancing. I must thank Henderson for helping me discover your infestation._


End file.
